End of the Line
About End of the Line is the ninth episode of the first season of Caprica and the tenth produced hour of the series. It first aired on the SyFy Channel on March 26, 2010. Summary Prologue The U-87 is driving a van, speeding down a highway at night. Military planes are chasing it. A news report on television announces that Graystone Industries' stock has dropped thirty-seven percent, causing many to speculate that Daniel Graystone will have to sell assets, perhaps even the C-Bucs. Twenty Hours Earlier In the lab, Philo and Drew discuss Philo's dating life. Drew questions why Rachel has not met Philo in person. Philo says that they will meet when she is ready. Cylon Zoe twitches her fingers. The two notice and Philo says it must be another motor-control glitch. Daniel and Cyrus Xander meet on the playing field at Atlas Arena. Cyrus says that Tomas Vergis needs an answer now on his offer to purchase the Bucs. He says the money from the sale might save the company. With the military contract for one-hundred thousand robots due the next month, Daniel decides to sell the team. Down at the docks, Barnabas, Pann, Hippolyta and Keon wait for a shipment which is past due. Clarice Willow, Nestor and a few others arrive. Clarice tells Barnabas he can forget about the arms shipment. She told his contacts he no longer has the STO's sanction. She shows him the "Stolen Bike" flyer. In the "Previously on Caprica" recap at the beginning of the episode, there is flashback to a scene that never aired previously. See Bloopers and Continuity Errors. She says she has been trying to get everyone to lay low while Barnabas has reached out to the other cells trying to build a power base. Barnabas says the leaders like action, not crazy plans to make Clarice a bouncer in some homemade heaven. Clarice strikes him down and puts a gun to his head. Both sides draw their weapons. She tells him to toe the line or someone will get hurt. The Adamas Joseph Adama is in his living room wearing his holoband. Sam Adama tries to wake him up. Evelyn says he is sick. Sam says he needs rehab. Evelyn tells Sam to go buy some comfort food for him. He is incredulous that this will be of any help. She says when Joseph comes out of this, he will need his strength. Sam wants to rip the band off of his brother, but Evelyn says he knows he cannot do that. She sends him to buy some organ meats. Tamara's T-with-flower symbol shines in a window. She enters the room and realizes that Emmanuelle is behind her. Emmanuelle tells Tamara that she is a friend of her father and that he is looking for his daughter full time in New Cap City. He has become so obsessed that he missed his son's ink day. He has become a regular user of amp. Tamara does not believe that she can help him, but Emmanuelle has a plan. Sometime later, Joseph arrives in the same room. He pauses to shoot up with amp, then calls out that he can hear whoever is in the room. Tamara greets him and tells him that she does not want him to follow her anymore because if that is all he does, it is all he will ever do. Without warning, Tamara draws a weapon and shoots herself in the chest. Unaware that the wounds of his daughter's avatar always heal, Joseph yells in shock. Suddenly Tamara turns the weapon on him and shoots him "fatally", causing him to de-rez from New Cap City forever. Emmanuelle is sitting at a table at one side of the room and reaches up to her head as if removing glasses. In the dining room at the Adama residence, Evelyn removes her holoband. She goes to the living room (where Joseph has just returned from the Virtual World), to comfort him. Zoe In order to get the U-87 military contract done on time, Daniel Graystone tells Philo to wipe the MCP chip and start over, abandoning his attempts to develop artificial sentience. This will destroy the Zoe avatar program. Fearing extinction, Zoe (as the U-87) comes out to Philo. He initially panics, and is pinned to the wall by the U-87 while Zoe frantically tries to explain who and what she is, and to enlist his help in escaping. This gives Philo time to collect his wits. He agrees to help Zoe, repeating his previous assertion that he doesn't care what she really looks like (his promise to her as Rachel on their last V-World date), but when she releases him he lunges for a nearby console and initiates an emergency lockdown. Startled, Zoe shoves him away from the keyboard, but in her alarm she forgets the strength of the U-87 and flings Philo head first into a support column, killing him instantly through blunt force trauma. In desperation, she steals a Graystone Industries company van, and escapes the lab. Since the U-87 is a military contract, the military is called out to stop her. However, they are instructed not to destroy the robot. A roadblock is set up to stop her, but she barrels through. The van flips and crashes. Amanda Overcome with depression over the grief of her daughter's death, remembering her brother's death and discovering her husband stole technology which resulted in the deaths of two men, Amanda Graystone decides to end her life and jumps off of Pantheon Bridge. The Contract Colonel Sasha Patel of the Caprican Military Department of Procurement visits Daniel Graystone at his home laboratory to check on the progress of the U-87 military contract. She calls Daniel on his delay in delivering the robots due to the difficulties of reverse-engineering stolen technology, referring to the theft of the MCP from the Vergis Corporation. Daniel tries to deny this. She tells him that Defense may have turned a blind eye to this, but Procurement knew what they were getting into. Daniel is supposed to deliver on the contract in one month. The longer the project drags on without results, the more embarrassment it causes the Department. Therefore, Colonel Patel moves the deadline up to the next week knowing Daniel will not be able to deliver. Later that evening she and Vergis have dinner. Because he promises robots that work and a share of civilian applications, she tells him that he will get Graystone Industries and the military U-87 contract, guaranteed. The STO Trivia General * Brian Markinson was not credited and did not appear. * Jesse Haddock's scenes as Vergis' Driver were deleted from the episode. They are included in the deleted scenes in the special features on the DVD release. "End of Line." Caprica: Season 1.0, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, deleted scenes, episode 109, Syfy, 2010, disc four. Ratings Production Notes The DVD box set lists the episode title as "End of Line." Ibid, episode title. Music Soundtrack: Bear McCreary composed the operatic segment Capricoperatica for two soloists and chamber ensemble. "Caprica: Original Soundtrack from the Syfy Television Series." Music by Bear McCreary, La-La Land Records, 2009/2013, LLLCD 1267. Music: Bear McCreary Lyrics: Laura Kalpakian Vocalists: Alyssa Johnson (soprano) and Alessandro Juliani (tenor) Source Music: Caprica Main Title Music: Bear McCreary Ibid, Caprica Soundtrack. Daniel Graystone plays the Caprica theme on the piano after the U-87 prototype escaped his lab and stole a company van; and after he learned he will probably lose the robot and the military contract. Bloopers and Continuity Errors * The Caprica soundtrack album notes list Juliani as a baritone. He is a tenor. * At the beginning of this episode, there is flashback to a scene that never aired previously. 00:00:44.7 Clarice Willow: I'm being challenged for the leadership of the STO by Barnabas. Olaf Willow: If the leadership on Gemenon thinks we can't control one of our own STO cells. . . Clarice: Then trying to get our hands on Zoe's Apotheosis program is pointless. Five seconds later. . . Olaf: Look at the way the bike chain is drawn. (It looks like an infinity symbol.) Clarice: It's Barnabas calling for a meeting. See Also * Eros Day References Cast and Episode List __FORCETOC__